Trouty and The Tramp
by Stella Ann
Summary: Sam has always known exactly who is he, he just doesn't know what he wants.  Sebastian may not know who he is, but he always knows exactly what he wants.  And he will get it, he always does...S3 AU Sam in Dalton. Eventual Sam/Sebastian, firmly est. Klaine
1. Fairly Positive Person

A/N. This story was written because of Chord. Period. Come back to Glee now please. Written with the amazing TrinBriggs who keeps stories from turning into piles of shit. Enjoy.

Sam always prided himself on being a fairly positive person. So as he loosened the tie around his neck he tried not to think about how it felt like the noose that choked the bad guy in the new Sherlock Holmes movie. He loved that movie. See? Already past the Devil knot around his neck. Sam was nothing if not efficient at distracting himself. Especially distracting himself from his father, at his side, chattering into his ear about the architecture of the building they were currently walking into. The overwhelmingly prestigious building. Sam was used to cramped rooms and sticky school hallways. This school...if it could even be considered that... was massive. And shiny, Sam noted. Very clean.

Boys in uniforms were filling his vision. All blending together in a sea of two colors and walking on the correct side of the hallways like they were driving a vehicle down a highway. He seriously hoped they weren't all under some form of mind control. He had brought his "What to do in case of a Zombie attack" poster but had no manual for that kind of situation.

He had been in an all boys school before but it was nothing like this. His old school was loud where this one was hushed, hectic where this one orderly. Sam felt out of place. He wanted to be back with the New Directions. Hell, he would even let Santana write more songs about his mouth, he missed them that bad. The fights, the diva-offs, he even missed Finn for shit's sake! Finn. The dumb jock who stole his first girlfriend. How pathetic was that?

What really, actually, kind of hurt Sam though was the fact that almost none of his former Glee club-mates had really made an effort to keep in touch with him. He didn't expect anything from Finn, Tina, Santana or Brittany. They said their perfectly amicable goodbyes at the dinner Kurt had put together for him that summer. So the occasional facebook poke he got from them was a pleasant surprise. Even if Santana's pokes were followed by ridiculous comments about his lips and how they had 'magical powers of suction'. He had at least hoped Quinn would attempt to contact him after not showing up at Breadstix for his party, but no such luck. His ex-girlfriend seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. Which was a shame, Sam thought sadly, they were starting to be okay. She was the only other person beside Blaine who had actually sat through his days-long Buffy marathons. He and Lauren had never gotten close, especially after she found out about his chip problem and made the decision to eat a bag of cool ranch Doritos every day at Glee Club for one week just to taunt him. Mike was so busy with Tina and doing everything possible to make himself look good for colleges that he hardly had time to text Sam let alone hang out with him. Artie and Puck tried... for about a week... to make plans with him then they just stopped trying and Sam gave up. The only person that had actively tried to stay up-to-date with Sam was Kurt.

Kurt Hummel was an oddity to Sam. While they had always been friends, they were never that close and Sam wasn't sure if they would stay friends if it wasn't convenient. But Kurt had been determined to stay in touch with Sam. Not that he was complaining! He appreciated it more than he could say and Kurt had introduced him to Blaine. Who, as it turned out, was just as big a nerd as Sam was. He was the other pea in Sam's pod. The three of them had hung out at least once a week, even after the move and Sam found two of the best friends he had ever had.

At first, Kurt and Blaine were super tentative around him. Never touching each other. Sam couldn't tell you why that bothered him but it did. When their hands would stay clasped in their respective laps Sam couldn't help but want to reach over and lace their fingers together. They so obviously belonged to each other. It had never crossed his mind until they were all sitting in his apartment's small living room watching A New Hope because Kurt had never seen it (and that was truly as great a tragedy as Sam had ever known) that HE was the reason they never showed outward affection for each other. It had never even occurred to him that they thought he, as a straight boy, would be uncomfortable with them and when the thought finally came into his head he was pissed. Pissed that they didn't know him better than that. They had both been reaching into the bowl to get a handful of kettle corn at the same time, their hands touched and they smiled at each other, shyly, before pulling their hands back and, once again, putting them into their own laps. Not even noticing that Sam had seen the whole thing and was now fuming,

"Will you just hold hands already? Please? Or... make-out or something. JESUS!"

Kurt's eyes got wide and Blaine's eyebrows went up.

"Dude, you've walked in on me showering but you aren't comfortable enough with me to hold hands with your boyfriend. That's some screwed up logic, yeah?"

Blaine spluttered, "What? In the shower...? What's he talking about?"

Kurt's cheeks turned red before he turned slightly on the couch to look at Sam. Giving him what he hoped was a serious enough look, Sam reached over and and took Kurt's hand and held it out to Blaine. Without missing a beat, like he had been waiting to hold his hand forever, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers. The digits fitting together so perfectly and relaxed that Sam felt a small flash of jealousy. He could have had that. If only Mercedes had given them a chance instead of breaking up with him as soon as the words "four hours away" left his mouth. Funny how the two boys sitting next to him were never hindered by 240 minutes. He looked over at them again, smiling at how the two had immediately leaned into one another.

He really was lucky to have those two... shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Sam turned to his prattling father attempting to listen to the seemingly non-stop tour guiding he was providing. As they continued their way down the marble hallway towards the front office to meet with Sam's new R.A. and the headmaster, Sam found himself squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath. He was nervous but he had done this before and this oversized school was surely nothing compared to the minefield that was McKinley High.

Sam felt like the scholarship kid. The only reason he could even go to this school was because his Dad was part of the faculty now. He even got to stay in a dorm. Something he, at first, fought because he thought it was so unnecessary. Arguing with his parents that even though he received free boarding he was perfectly fine with sharing a room with both his baby siblings in the small two bedroom apartment they were renting. It would be less convenient living in the dorms and having to go back to the apartment to watch them every night. That was his staying point until his mother pointed out that she was perfectly capable of watching her own children now that she didn't have a full time job. Adding that he needed to have some freedom and a chance to be a normal kid after dealing with much more than a teenager should. Sam conceded and took the opportunity to board.

Upon finally meeting the headmaster, who turned out to be a headmistress, a lot of Sam's fears had been quelled. They assured him they would work with his learning challenges and the way they addressed what he considered his biggest weakness filled him with a hope that he had never felt before about school. His father was practically in heaven, gushing with the headmistress over the school's history. Sam tuned out the rest of the conversation. His mind wandering until the headmistress rose from her chair.

After quick goodbyes with his Dad, who was too busy planning the placement of his Indiana Jones motivational posters to really even notice that Sam was leaving, he was off to find his new dorm and meet his new roommate.

After wandering, lost, Sam finally found his dorm room with the help of a random boy so polite Sam wondered just how far off he was with the mind control thing. He hesitated, not knowing if he should knock or just use his new room key. Deciding to just use the key, it was his room after all, he let himself in. The first thing he saw were the words "Take Me Off" on what he assumed was his new roommate's shirt. He stopped just inside the doorway, unsure, and looked up from the three words and at his new roommate.

He was lean, tall. His delicate features were too sharp to be pretty. He winked at Sam then shifted his gaze to his mouth, before openly taking in the rest of Sam's body. Sucking in his lips self consciously, Sam walked the rest of the way into the room.

The boy smiled slowly, a predatory look taking over his face; perfect white teeth slowly appearing.

"Welcome to Dalton, roomie."


	2. Equal Opportunity Opportunitst

**A/N. Chapter 2 is a change of perspective. The whole story will go back and forth between Sam and Sebastian. This story is AU… In this Sam goes to Dalton, not out of State. I forgot to say that in the first chapter. Hope you enjoy Sebastian. He is a bit of a dick but he grows on you. Just like before, this was written with Trin Briggs. Thank you amazing woman.**

Sebastian had never been very orderly. Clothes were always thrown where they were taken off, papers were always lost, and he was constantly running late. The problem with these things wasn't that he was as unorganized as a kindergartener, it was that no one ever confronted him about it. A fact he was very aware of and, as he "unpacked" his bags looking for one shirt in particular, smug about. He was charismatic, charming even. He knew he was well liked. And, really, what wasn't there to like? He knew how he looked. Long and strong. And dare he say it (and he does) sexy as hell. It wasn't conceit, it was well deserved confidence. Just ask him.

It wasn't really his choice to come to Dalton. His older brother, Augusten, had ruled this school 3 years earlier and Sebastian followed in no ones shadow. So, after a very convincing and passionate speech to his father when he was 14, public school it was. And he loved the variety. Girls, boys, jocks, cheerleaders, the occasional shy computer nerd. He really wasn't picky. Really.

But his time at public school was over. Get caught with your hand down another boys pants ONCE and its like you called in a bomb threat. How pathetic. At least it was on the last day of the school year. But Sebastian rose to the challenge (because he ALWAYS rises to any challenge… innuendo intended) and decided if Dalton were lucky enough to have him, he would give the best first impression that he could give. Which, in Sebastian's opinion, was a damn fine impression.

He had arrived early, blazer firmly fitted and pants just tight enough, traversing the hallways and entering the Warbler's common room. Smiling at the fact that he already had an in. That was one good thing about having an older brother who used to be on the Warbler council… Sebastian knew Wes and David and had spent the last part of the summer hanging out with various members of the Warblers. So, long story short, he was officially a Warbler.

Standing in his dorm room now he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. It was his first day here and he was already part of the most beloved group in school. He could thank his enormous talent for that.

Finally finding the shirt he had been hunting for, ignoring the numerous others that had been dropped to the floor in his search, he pulled it over his head. He turned to admire himself in the mirror on the door, running his hand along the words, when the door opened.

The first thing he noticed was the hair. The god-awful bleached blond hair. The boy needed a haircut and badly. But the critique ended there.

Lips. Wow. Pouty lips that brought only one thing to the forefront of Sebastian's mind. After he had to literally rip his gaze away from the other boy's mouth he sized up the rest of the package. Broad shoulders, nice arms, and what looked like a tight stomach. He couldn't see the ass but he was sure that it fit in with the rest of the parcel; tight and ready to be opened. By him, preferably. He could do without the hair but the rest of the boy was acceptable enough. He would do; was do-able. Sebastian took in a breath.

"Welcome to Dalton, roomie."

He waited a heartbeat before holding his hand out. The other boy looked at it for a moment before reaching over and taking it. Firm yet sweaty fingers gripped Sebastian's. He must be nervous. How cute.

"I'm Sebastian."

"Sam."

Holding his gaze, Sebastian pulled his hand away and wiped it on his shirt, loving how his new roommate's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

Sam cleared his throat. "So the rooms are, like, nice. Bigger than I thought."

"Yes, they are nice. And completely soundproof."

Sam blanched.

"I meant in case you wanted to play music, of course." Sebastian smirked and gestured to the guitar Sam had carried in with his suitcase.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Music." Sam's tongue came out to lick at his lips and Sebastian could actually hear his mind boarding a plane to a very, VERY dirty place.

Sebastian watched as Sam opened his suitcase and pulled out a pair of dirty, worn basketball sneakers, realizing that he had yet to consider that the boy could be straight. Not with THAT hair. But now watching him unload graphic tee after graphic tee out of his suitcase, Sebastian wondered. Not that it mattered. It never did. Teenage boys were so easy. Almost too easy. And Sebastian was a pro at "convincing" straight boys that it wasn't gay when your hand is on another guys dick. It's just mutual masturbation. How do you think he ended up in the locker room with his hand down the Prom King's pants? Apparently the Prom Queen hadn't been too pleased when that little announcement was posted on facebook. Go figure. Sebastian had assumed that she wouldn't care that much, because while her boyfriend had been douching it up with his friends on the dance floor at Prom, she had been jerking him off in the weight room.

No one could say that Sebastian wasn't an equal opportunity opportunist. He had never actually slept with a girl, their bodies certainly didn't entice him the same way that a guy's could. But, a hand was a hand was a hand, or a mouth… It felt good no matter the gender of the person operating the body part in question. He had slept with a couple boys at his old school, never one to fall into the trap of a relationship on purpose. He would never admit it but he hadn't ever slept with more than one person at a time, preferring to get closure with one warm body before moving on to the next.

Watching Sam move around the room, Sebastian hoped that he was watching his next willing, warm body.

"Do you need help with anything? Unpacking, organizing your secret porn stash, putting your clothes away? I'm here to lend a helping hand Sam…. or whatever else you might need." Sebastian moved closer to Sam, eyes trailing over Sam's figure as he bent to put shoes under his bed. That ass, Sebastian happily observed, it definitely fits with the rest of the package. Blondie was built like a ken doll, he could only hope that Sam was better equipped than the plastic doll. He was determined to find out.

"Sure dude, thanks, where can we put these?" Sam handed him a overflowing magazine holder.

Sebastian looked down, expecting muscle man magazines or something, he was slightly unbelieving as he looked down at a stack of comics poking out of the holder. Superman, Spiderman, and many others he had no clue about. As he leafed through them, he noticed that the majority of them were Batman comics.

It wasn't even the cool new dark and edgy Batman, it was the old school Batman and Robin comics.

" You really do have a secret porn stash! So you like Batman, huh? Are you that big of a nerd or do you get off on barely suppressed homoeroticism?"

Sam looked at him blankly for a moment before letting out a nervous laugh, "Totally that big of a nerd. Bruce Wayne is just a normal dude, who is totally awesome."

Sebastian put the comics on their bookshelf and turned back to watch Sam pull out the rest of the contents in his suitcase. Who knew what helpful hints he might find in Sam's belongings.

As he watched, Sam carefully unwrapped a couple of picture frames. The first was clearly his family, the two small children looking too much like Sam to be anything other than siblings. The second, fluffed glitter everywhere when Sam pulled the wrapping paper off. Sam, brushed glitter off the glass and smiled as he set it down in front of the first on his night stand. There were two other guys in the picture with Sam, they were all dressed up and smiling with their arms around one another, Sam in the middle. One of the boys was strangely familiar, though Sebastian couldn't place him for a moment, then it all clicked.

"Ah, so that's the boyfriend!"

"What, no, I don't have a boyfriend…" Sam stuttered slightly.

"No, I met him, Blaine, right? I've been hanging out with the Warblers pretty much all summer, I met Blaine a couple times in passing. He wasn't around much and I didn't get the feeling that anyone was very surprised when he transferred. The other guy in the picture must be the boyfriend he transferred for?"

As Sebastian took in the picture, the three boys looked very close and very comfortable. He hadn't ever seen a picture of the mysterious boyfriend. He had stunning eyes, and his skin looked soft and perfect, almost as nice as Sebastian's. Sam interrupted his thoughts, "Right, yeah, that's Blaine and his boyfriend Kurt. They're my best friends."

"Where do you know them from?"

Sam pulled the last frame free of paper and showed it to Sebastian. It was a group of people all dressed up in competition costumes, full of smiles. "The picture is from before Nationals, it was my old school's Glee club, the New Directions. That's where I met Kurt and then I met Blaine once he and Kurt started dating."

"What was your Glee club called again?"

Sebastian could have sworn the boy said nude erections the second time as well. Was this kid fucking with him already? Because if he was, color Sebastian impressed.

"Come again?"

"New Directions?" He said it like is was a question.

"Never mind." Sebastian perched on the edge of Sam's bed as the other boy threw his suitcase onto the floor after dumping the contents onto his bed. A small, purple book caught his attention.

"Didn't figure you for the diary type, Sam. Do you start your entries with 'Dear diary' or 'Are you there, God?"

Sam looked down to the book in question, picking it up gingerly before placing it in the top drawer of his nightstand.

"Kurt gave it to me as a goodbye present. It's not really a journal. I write everything down in it. Lyrics, thoughts, grocery lists. You name it."

"Shit, maybe I should have asked if Kurt was _your _boyfriend?"

Sam looked angry for a moment before his eyes went soft.

"Him and Blaine are the best people I have ever met. I fricken love my book, dude. It was pretty much the most awesome gift ever and it's from one of the most awesome guys ever. Make fun of it all you want but you would be lucky if you had two best friends like them."

Best friends with two gay guys, huh? Sam seemed incredibly comfortable with boys who liked boys. Maybe is was time to see just how comfortable he was; time to test Sam's boundaries. Something Sebastian was good at.

Sebastian stood up from the bed and crowded Sam, moving the boy towards the bookshelf. Leaving a little more than a foot between them. Sam flushed, obviously not really understanding what was going on.

Sebastian took advantage of Sam's uncertainty and leaned closer, resting his arm on the bookshelf behind Sam. He kept his gaze playful and he could tell when Sam finally got it.

"I… I'm not gay." Sam's spluttered, brushing roughly past Sebastian's shoulders, heading to the door.

Unfortunately, that slight brush pushed Sebastian back just far enough to catch his left foot on Sam's suitcase. Falling backwards, he landed on the ground with an undignified "oof".

"Dude, I am so sorry. Are you okay." Sam rushed to pull him to his feet. Sebastian could tell from the look on his face that he hadn't anticipated his pulling bringing them so close together. Faces closer than before, Sebastian couldn't help but let his eyes wander, once again, down to those sinful lips. Sam must have noticed because, face turning red, he dropped his gaze just slightly past Sebastian's eye line and licked his lips.

Sebastian felt a broad smile flash across his face at the other boys unintended response. Score one for Sebastian.

Sam pulled away faster than he had even pulled Sebastian to his feet, muttering, "I've got more stuff in the car to grab. Just… sorry", before walking out the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Sebastian crossed the room to Sam's nightstand. If he was going to make progress with this boy he was going to need some insider information. It didn't really count as an invasion of privacy if Sebastian was really only using it to benefit Sam in the end, right? And what person wouldn't consider fucking Sebastian a benefit? No one, that's who.

**A/N. I promise there is more to Sebastian than a cocky, horny SOB! I had fun writing him. I know he is forward as shit but I wanted him to be. Also, for the sake of this story, lets just say Blaine started his junior year at McKinley.**

**I hope you don't completely hate Sebastian… More to come from Sam…**


	3. Toeing the Line

A/N. Okay so this story is completely AU if you didn't realize that by now. I think we are going to try to incorporate some of the main plot points in it though. Like that gay bar and such. Also, I love Sebastian. VERY much how I pictured him. As always, co-written with TrinBriggs. She has to help me write Sam because I prefer writing the horny fucker. If it wasn't for her this update wouldn't have happened for an even longer time. As in, like, ever.

Sam felt terrible about knocking Sebastian down. He didn't like violence, the thing with Karofsky had been an exception to his typically easy going nature. His parents had always taught him to never be the one to start the fight. There were obviously exceptions to that rule but, for the most part, Sam had been non-confrontational all his life.

Even though the boy had basically been toeing the line of sexual harassment Sam was willing to let it go. He wasn't going to make any snap judgments, so he just ignored the comments and tried to respond as best he could.

He didn't want to make any enemies here. And even though Sebastian was kind of a pushy asshole, Sam could appreciate his wit. He was sure that once he waded through all the cocky bullshit, Sebastian was an okay person. And Sam wanted friends. He needed friends.

Sam thought back to the beginning of the summer. He had been sad when Mercedes had dumped him. They weren't too serious, but they had gotten pretty close. Still, he was so busy with the move that the fact that he had lost a friend didn't really hit him until his family was settled into their new home. And when it did hit him, it hit hard. Everything just became too much. He had to say goodbye to everything he knew AGAIN. For the second time in less than two years he had to leave behind people that he had grown to love.

He had stopped answering his phone, stopped checking his facebook. He didn't want to even try keeping in touch this time around. He just wanted to be done with everything to do with Lima; rip the band aid off so to speak.

He had been laying on the couch, watching Bones and Booth dance around each other when he heard three prim knocks on the apartment door. Sam groaned and hesitated a moment, deciding if it was worth it to get up, before standing and walking to the door. He looked in the peephole, frowned, and opened the door.

"Ummm... hi?"

"You are badly in need of a haircut, Samuel."

Kurt Hummel had stood before him, holding a tray of cupcakes in one hand and a bag of Doritos in the other.

"What are you doing here Kurt?" The words were out of Sam's mouth before he had the chance to think about how they sounded. "I mean, uh, not that I'm not glad to see you, I just know that you aren't just randomly in my neck of the woods."

Kurt smiled at Sam, "Can I come in?" Sam nodded and moved to the side, letting Kurt glide in past him.

"Well, I tried texting, emailing, calling and facebooking you and you didn't respond to any of those. I know that I'm not the only one that you haven't been responding to. This way, you didn't have a choice. Sam, we were friends and there aren't a lot of people like you, I don't want to lose you just because you moved."

Sam was a little confused, "What do you mean, people like me?"

"Sam, most people in high school are so self involved that they can't think beyond themselves. You've shown on more than one occasion that you are such a genuine, unselfish, good and accepting person. That is so rare to find in general, but especially in high school."

Sam could feel his cheeks warming, he dipped his head, trying to hide the blush. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm really glad to see you. I don't know anyone around here yet, it's been pretty quiet and lonely since we moved."

Kurt moved towards Sam, a look on his face like he was trying to decide something, and then patted his arm.

"You're lucky Sam, I don't make these cupcakes very often. And when I do make them, they hardly ever make it out of the kitchen. It's like a sixth sense for Finn, he senses that I'm baking and comes to inhale whatever isn't nailed down." Sam started to laugh then stopped, realizing how long it had been since he actually had. Kurt must have noticed the action but ignored it continuing on. "I brought over a couple movies, so I'm thinking junk food and movies for today. I'm going to have to do an intensive skin care routine for the next couple days, but it's worth it."

That first time that Kurt had come over, they had just relaxed and not talked very much. It was just comfortable to hang out together. Sam had missed Kurt and his quick, dry wit. And when Kurt had left that night he had taken one look at Sam's face and crossed the space between them to embrace him. It was the first time in a long time that Sam had been hugged by someone who wasn't family in a completely platonic way. And as much as Sam was comforted by the closeness, it also almost broke him. He felt a sting in his eyes, he blinked fast and hard to try to stop the tears. His arms tightened around Kurt, and Kurt seemed to sense how upset Sam was and made a promise to come back next week and possibly bring Blaine. Sam had slept much easier that night.

He started responding to Kurt's text messages, and then Blaine would steal Kurt's phone to message about movies that they were going to watch the next week. Then Blaine started to text Sam too, and surprisingly Sam found that he had more in common with Blaine than he'd had in common with anyone for a long time. Between Kurt and Blaine, he found friends who shared his dorky interests and found his impersonations funny. As much as Kurt and Blaine could be themselves with Sam, he finally found friends that he didn't have to hide himself from either.

But here, at this new school, he didn't have people like Kurt and Blaine and he realized he wanted people like them. Friends he could depend on. He didn't expect to get the same kind of relationship he had with his best friends but he wanted something comparable. Sebastian didn't seem like the kind of guy that he could bullshit with while watching Resident Evil but that didn't mean he wanted to have bad blood between them. Besides, he had to live with him and Sebastian didn't seem like the type of guy to let anything go quietly. So, Sam knew he had to apologize somehow. Just maybe not that night. Sebastian was a little intimidating and Sam wanted to go visit his Dad. So if he walked into the room late that night and temporarily avoided a confrontation, that was preferable, at least for tonight.

Sam had set his phone alarm for early in the morning, early enough that he hoped to miss talking to Sebastian until he figured out exactly what to say. He showered, taking all of his stuff with him to the bathroom so he wouldn't have to go back to his room. Once he was ready for the day, he went to the cafeteria to get coffee and text Blaine. He needed some insight on where to go, maybe Blaine could tell him which of his friends were still here. Unsurprisingly, Sam's phone rang within seconds of sending his SOS text to Blaine.

"Hey dude, I didn't know if you'd be up or not. I didn't want to wake you."

Blaine laughed, "Since I've started dating Kurt, we go to bed right after our nightly phone skin sloughing routine. Kurt insists that having good skin requires good sleep. And he calls me every morning, and we do a morning skin routine too." He says this with only a slightly ashamed tinge in his voice.

Sam smiles, Kurt had given him products to try too, but he had gotten confused just by the sheer number and kind of given up instead just using the one moisturizer, which had been enough to appease Kurt. "Well, I'm here at Dalton, so far I've met Trent, the RA and my roommate. Trent seemed really cool, not so sure about my new roommate yet, I'm withholding judgment until I've gotten to know him better."

Blaine sensed the uncertainty, he knows all too well what it is like to start a new school, especially a boarding school where you don't know anyone. "Well, I would start out by hitting up the Warblers common room. My best friends were in the Warblers and I know they would love to have you, you have a really good voice Sam. Their common room is on the first floor at the end of the main hallway. And I may have talked about you, so they've heard about you once or twice."

"All right, I don't know that I want to join the Warblers, I know that the classes here are going to be harder and I'm really into football. And from what I've heard from you and Kurt, I don't think that

it would be the same as New Directions... Would they just be cool if I hung out?"

"I'm sure, especially if they know that you're my friend. They're totally awesome guys, and the biggest thing I'm going to miss about Dalton."

"Ok, I think I'll head down that way. Classes start for me tomorrow and I would love to know a couple people before. Thanks man, I feel a little less nervous already."

He grabbed his coffee and headed to the main hallway. It was always a little nerve wracking to meet new people, but Blaine was something they would have in common right away and that actually made him feel a little better.

He had seen the Warblers perform before. He knew they were amazing and put together. But he never imagined he would see them like this. Loose and laughing. Dancing like loons. And at the center of it all was tall, arrogant Sebastian. He spun his body around in a move that made Sam think of Mike. Arms out, then in... he stopped mid-spin, eyes right on Sam. They widened slightly before crinkling in the corners as a slow smirk spread across his face.

The music stopped; the boys noticed their friend's distraction.

"Couldn't stay away from our awesomeness, huh?" Smirk still firmly in place he took a few steps forward. Bringing himself within arms reach of Sam but still within earshot of the other boys.

"Or maybe it was just me you couldn't stay away from."

Snickering started behind him.

"I doubt it, dude. Pretty sure it was my rock-star sound." A short, dark haired boy stood up from the couch he was sitting on, smiling as he walked over to clap a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

Another boy walked forward, blond bangs hanging in his eyes. "Nick! Nick!," his voice high and girly, "Hey! Hey! Did you hear that! That was the sound of my panties dropping because you're such a fucking rock star." his voice trailed off, completely deadpan now.

Nick's grin faded slightly. "You shouldn't mock your best friend just because you're jealous, ass."

"Cant be jealous of your non-talent, dude."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Nick snorted, turned away from his "best friend" and held his hand out to Sam.

"I'm Nick and this douche is Jeff," he said pointing to the blond.

"You guys remind me of Dean and Sam."

"Who?"

Sam blushed. He forgot that he needed to think before talking when making introductions to people. Like he needed another "Sam I am" situation.

"Nothing. Nice to meet you."

While this interaction had been happening Sebastian had stayed silent, only cocking his hip slightly.

"Are you thinking of trying out...?"

"Sam." Sebastian provided airily.

"Sam? Blaine's Sam?" Nick asked and, at Sam's nod, slung an arm around Sam's shoulder. Jeff repeated the action on the other side on Sam. They walked him over to one of the couches in the room and forced him to sit down with them. Sam sunk so far into the middle of the couch that he was face level with Nick.

It was so uncomfortable that Sam couldn't help but say something. "No offense or anything but this couch kind of sucks. It feels like someones spent the last year jumping on it."

Nick and Jeff shared a smile. "Two years actually and you should ask your new miniature best friend about that one. Ask him about the three tables and six chairs he broke too."

"No, dude. Ask him about the antique chandelier."

The rest of the Warblers started piping in.

"Ask about the door!"

"...stuck in the railing."

"Stole all my hair gel."

"...threw my homework everywhere."

Nick sighed. " We really miss him. He was like the Jack Sparrow to our Black Pearl."

Jeff pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye.

The next hour was spent listening to the boys reminisce about Blaine, complain about Blaine and, finally, watching some of the boys actually get misty eyes over Blaine. In particular, there was one slightly chubby boy (Sam couldn't remember his name) that seemed particularly hurt that their "star" left them. They all asked Sam numerous questions about how Blaine was doing but they all seemed really focused on what he wore out of the uniform. When Sam informed them, "Umm... I don't know. Short colorful pants and bowties. He has, like, a sick aversion to socks too," a tall boy with frosted hair groaned and dug in his pocket to pull out his wallet and handed over what looked like a $50 dollar bill to Trent.

"I told you! I told all of you that when he took off the blazer he would just be a big nerd HA!"

Jeff turned towards Sam. "They get a little crazy about clothing. We usually stick to sweats and uniforms here."

Trent was still gloating. Fanning his face with the bill and dancing around in front of the rest of the boys.

The boys spent a majority of their time just goofing off, not really rehearsing or discussing anything. Sam found that they were really nice guys and they made him feel more welcome than pretty much anyone ever had at McKinley. He took advantage of the situation to watch Sebastian in action with the other Warblers. Much to his surprise, Sebastian was a funny, laid back guy with the other boys. He was a really good singer, able to keep up whenever the Warblers actually starting singing. He seemed to be well-liked and respected.

This made Sam question everything about their whole encounter the day before. Maybe he had done something to offend Sebastian and that was why Sebastian was being a dick. Or maybe Sebastian had some bad experiences in the past with homophobes and while Dalton had a zero tolerance policy for bullying, it didn't mean that it never happened. Maybe Sebastian had been testing him, to make sure that he would be ok with having a gay roommate and maybe Sam hadn't done so well on the test.

All of this only reinforced his belief that he actually needed to talk to Sebastian and get this all figured out because they were going to be roommates and he wanted to get along with him. So, they needed to clear the air. He had always been a fan of just putting everything out there and being as straightforward and honest as possible, there was really only one way to handle this. He was just going to have to talk to Sebastian.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam was proud at how steady his voice was.

Sebastian's face stayed impassive. "I don't know. Can you?"

Sam flinched. So his new roommate had noticed his early departure this morning. "We should get to know each other, you know? So we don't... misjudge or whatever."

"Misjudge, huh?," he gave a haughty sigh. "Fine. We can talk."

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything. I really don't care if you're gay, if you're bi, or you like dinosaurs. It doesn't make a difference to me at all. As we kind of talked about before, my two best friends in the whole world are gay. So, I have no problem with that at all. We're going to be roommates, we're sharing space, so I want to know that we can both be comfortable with each other."

Sebastian listened to Sam with a blank look on his face. When Sam stopped talking, Sebastian pursed his lips, nodding his head. "Agreed, we do need to be comfortable. And I want nothing more." He looked back at Sam, his gaze more intense than the conversation they were having called for.

Sam had never claimed to be very smart or overly perceptive when it came to reading people, but he definitely got the idea that Sebastian meant more than the words he was saying. He needed to keep an open mind and give Sebastian another chance.

"I'm thinking that we should just pretend that yesterday never happened and that we're meeting for the first time today, right now. If that's ok with you and you can do that, I think that would be best."

Sebastian nodded wordlessly. He stuck his hand out and crossed the room to Sam. "Hi, I'm Sebastian, you must be my new roommate. Nice to meet you."

Sam smiled and shook Sebastian's offered hand. "Nice to meet you too. Do you want to head to the cafeteria and grab some food, we can talk while we eat..."

Sebastian motioned to the door, "I'll follow you roomie."

They spent the next hour and a half talking, discussing their old schools, glee clubs, extra-curriculars. They talked about food, music and movies they liked. Some of the Warblers had been in the cafeteria and they had all sat together. Sam felt like Sebastian had let his guard down a little, he really hoped that they could pretend the whole previous day hadn't happened.

He still feels a little like Sebastian is more flirty than he is 100% comfortable with and that sometimes he says one thing and means another. But, in the name of being friends, he tries to ignore those things. As weird as it sounds, even as Sam thinks it to himself Sebastian's flirting isn't what's making him uncomfortable, its the way that the flirting makes Sam feel that he isn't comfortable with.

The whole cafeteria session had made Sam feel better about Sebastian, but it had left him with a lot to think about. When they had got back to their dorm room, he had told Sebastian he wanted to try to take a nap. Sebastian had said that he was going to go shower, he had grabbed a shower caddy and an armful of clothing and towels leaving the room. Sam had put his earbuds in and grabbed his journal.

He started to write his thoughts down, letting them flow without questioning what he was writing down. His thoughts surprised him. He liked it when Sebastian flirted with him. It made him feel the exact same way Quinn, Santana and Mercedes had made him feel when they flirted. He was pretty sure that he hadn't ever had a guy flirt with him before, so he didn't really have anything to compare it to.

Sam really hadn't ever even thought about another dude like that. He liked girls, had even thought he loved Quinn. There were times when he had noticed that Kurt had looked nice or something but that didn't mean anything... right?

He is pondering if there really are degrees of straightness when the door to his dorm opens and Sebastian walks in. Sam glances up from his book; Sebastian is only wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and has a towel thrown over his shoulder. As much as Sam tries, he can't stop looking at Sebastian. His broad shoulders, the way his waist tapers tightly into the low slung sweatpants. The water droplets dripping down his torso, Sam can't stop staring...

Sebastian sets his shower caddy down by the door, eyes never leaving Sam's.

"Enjoying the view there, roomie?"

This finally shocks Sam enough to tear his eyes away, "Will you please just stop?"

"Stop what?" Sebastian smirks knowingly at Sam.

"Stop with the non stop come ons. I am not interested. I'm straight, dude. Seriously. After our whole conversation earlier, we hung out. I thought we were cool."

"Sam, there is nothing serious about your straightness... and we are cool."

"Enough! You don't even really know me. And you are seriously the pushiest person I have ever met in my life!"

"You seem to like being pushed."

Sam's anger bubbled up, it was like Sebastian could see straight into his head and he was freaked out enough as it was. He was on his feet and in front of Sebastian before he even realized it. He wanted to shake him and yell at him, anything to distract Sebastian and himself from continuing this line of conversation. He could feel his whole body shaking, unable to even identify what emotion he was feeling.

Sebastian whipped the towel off his shoulder, throwing it onto his bed. He appeared entirely unfazed by Sam, by his closeness, his anger or whatever it was that Sam was radiating. "What are you going to do about it... roomie?"

Sam felt something break, he couldn't move. He stared at Sebastian, and it seemed like slow motion as he watched him lean in.

Their lips met harshly. Teeth knocking slightly but Sam didn't care. The other boy pressed closer. Arms were wrapped low around his waist. Sebastian's teeth scraped on his top lip, spreading his lips open so he could lick his way into Sam's mouth. Sebastian's fingertips roughly dug into the skin right at his waistband and all the while his tongue was rubbing and thrusting along Sam's.

Sam had never been kissed like this before. Even with Santana she had never been this demanding and Sam realized he liked this better. He liked when Sebastian bit at his mouth and pushed his fingers into his skin hard enough to bruise. He enjoyed it so much that he didn't even protest when Sebastian used his body to push Sam into the wall.

Sam couldn't help but compare this to his ex-girlfriends. The soft smell of Quinn's perfume so different than the concentrated manly smell exuding off of Sebastian's bare torso. Mercedes' small hands had felt so much more gentle and delicate on his body than Sebastian's firm grip and touches. The smooth curve of Santana's breasts and waist, compared to Sebastian's firm and muscular upper body.

Hands were brought out from behind his back and slowly around to his front. Rubbing under his shirt, feeling along the ridges of his abs. The moan that was working its way out of Sam's mouth turned into a gasp when he felt nails scrape lightly at the skin below his bellybutton. Sebastian pulled away from Sam's mouth, looking right at him with sparkling eyes before bringing his mouth down to Sam's neck and licking a wide strip from his Adam's apple all the way to his ear; sharp teeth then tugging..

That's when Sam realized he was hard. Really hard. And Sebastian must have realized this fact at the same time because he shifted his hips slightly to the left so his thigh was right in Sam's groin. Then he rolled his lower body and ground his thigh into Sam roughly. Sam bit into his swollen lip to stop the groan that was threatening to spill from him. Sebastian was sucking and biting into his neck and he rolled his hips again and suddenly it was all too much for Sam.

Finally, everything catches up to Sam and his hands push Sebastian away. He tries to find the words to tell Sebastian that he doesn't want this, that he isn't gay. But, again his body betrays him and he can't find the words, he can't even make his mouth work at all. All he can manage to get out is, "No, just don't." He holds his hands up as if he can ward Sebastian away. He pushes past him, still just standing there frozen. A step away from the door and from escape, he feels a hand on his bicep.

He whirls around, prepared for a fight, but completely unprepared for the what he actually sees. Sebastian is looking at him, his eyes wide, his confidence entirely missing. "Can we talk about this? Just talk. I promise."

"Just get the fuck away from me, I'm not gay, I don't want you. I want you to leave me alone! Seriously, I don't know why you can't figure it out, I DON'T WANT YOU!"

He wrenched his arm out of Sebastian's grip and ran out the door.

A/N

We hope you enjoyed. Wonder how Sebastian will react to this rejection? Probably very well. We're thinking it ends here... : )

(JIC... that was sarcasm.)


	4. Closet Claustrophobia

**A/N Sorry for the delay. This chapter was supposed to be half this size but Sebastian just kind of takes me over a little bit. Some parts are cannon(ish) but this will be the last chapter that anything remotely cannon happens. Sadly, there will be no stripper Sam. At least not in this fic... ****(**LilaPoland** you planted the idea: )****) As always, this whole story is written with Trin Briggs. I can't praise her enough. Every review we get is amazing. Thank you so much for reading. We know it's a pretty random pairing and things may be happening kind of fast but that fact that people are even reading it, let alone enjoying it makes it worth writing. Hopefully you like Sebastian even more after this chapter. Also, we own nothing. Obviously. **

* * *

><p>Sebastian was pissed. He was horny and irritable and sick of being turned down. He stormed over to the door and slammed it shut after Sam, apparently disgusted, had run off like a little girl. Sitting down heavily on his bed, he groaned in frustration.<p>

It wasn't like this was the first time this had happened. Boys have had major cases of claustrophobia (from the closet they had been hiding in) that they had taken out on him before. Sebastian usually took the anger in stride. Turning the aggression into something a little more mutually beneficial with a few easy words and sure, convincing hands. But Sam was... different. He didn't seem to have a problem with the whole gay thing in general, it honestly seemed like the thought that he might like guys had never even crossed his mind. This was not something he had anticipated when he first decided to pursue Sam.

In hindsight, getting involved with your roommate probably was not a good idea. But when it came to sex Sebastian had very little impulse control. Also, being the person that Sam was having a potential identity/sexuality crisis over was a bit much. He didn't sign up for that. No one gets to make him feel this way. He doesn't get feelings like this about anyone. He doesn't ever get embarrassed and no one deserves his affections or his anger. Not anymore.

This feeling in his chest. The burning in his eyes. This tight ache needed to go away.

He wanted to lash out, hurt someone. Sam, specifically. He jumped off the bed, an idea forming in his mind.

He walked over to Sam's nightstand, looking towards the door once before reaching out to grab the handle, pulling the drawer open. His eyes immediately latched onto his target. Sam's 'journal'. He slipped his hand in the drawer and took the book out letting it fall open in his hand. The inside cover reading, in someone's neat cursive, "Be who you are and say what you feel because those who matter don't mind and those who mind don't matter." Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at that because, really, Sam was being anything but himself.

He opened to the middle of the book, his intention was to rip the book in half, ruining the thing that seemed the most special to Sam. Sebastian knew it was childish. He was just past caring.

Everything in his life was about control. He had it all down to a perfect science. He made others lose it, held it over them. He didn't get invested in anything, never giving it a chance to affect him and he never depended on anyone else. He had learned that particular lesson years earlier. It worked perfectly for him. If he could manipulate the people around him, he could keep himself in check.

So the fact that his stupid, wide-smiling nerd was making him feel out of control was unnerving. Enough to make him not even care that it was incredibly juvenile and, maybe a little bit cruel to destroy someone else's possessions.

He gripped the edges and pulled. And pulled. And yanked.

"...the fuck?" A growl of frustration left his lips. Sweat was starting to break out on his forehead from the exertion. He frowned at the apparently indestructible object and decided to go about it another way. Individually ripping the pages out would be a lengthy ordeal and not as satisfying as destroying it all in one fell swoop but he would do it. Especially if it meant loosening the knot of feeling in his chest. He slid the page between his thumb and forefinger, starting the rip at the top of the page. He had separated about an inch of paper from the bindings when his eyes focused in on a word on the page. His name. He let go of the page and sifted through the messy scrawl and started reading.

_I feel like my mind won't shut off. I don't know what I'm feeling. Sebastian is a dick, pushy as hell. I feel so lonely and I want to make friends here, and he's going to be my roommate, so we need to get something figured out. I miss Mercedes, I miss my friends from McKinley. I even miss Quinn and Santana. The way Sebastian talks to me and treats me reminds me of how Santana used to be, like a show on animal planet or something... like a predator And weirdly, it makes me feel the same way when he does it as when Santana did it. I don't know what it means that I'm not running away from someone who treats me the way that he treats me. I need to talk to Kurt, he'll help me figure it out. _

Sebastian stopped there, a slow grin working across his face. So Sam DID like his attention. What a lovely bit of information. But Sebastian was still pissed. No one made him feel out of control and if he couldn't ruin Sam's favorite possession maybe he would go for something a little more important and closer to his heart.

* * *

><p>Sebastian eyed them from his table.<p>

He watched them walk in together. Blaine opening the door for the fair boy, earning him a smile.

Kurt was every bit as pretty as he had been in the picture. Sebastian liked pretty boys.

He had only had to read a couple more pages in Sam's book to find out that his best friends were very habitual, going to the same coffee shop at the same time once a week. It was really too easy to stalk out his future prey. He remembered the thing Sam wrote, about how it seemed like Sebastian was "predatory". It was such a good observation because, in Sebastian's eyes, he really was a hunter. And currently his "prey" was right in front of him.

Kurt went over to a table, setting his bag in the chair next to him and straightening his scarf before sitting down. Blaine was at the counter chatting happily with the barista. Smiling so widely it made Sebastian's cheeks hurt just looking at him. But Sebastian wasn't here to watch Blaine. He was there to observe Kurt. And apparently he wasn't the only one observing him.

Not two tables away a tall, gangly boy with hair a little too Bieber for Sebastian's tastes was very obviously staring at him. This went unnoticed by Kurt for a few minutes. That seemed to perturb the kid who then got out of his seat and walked closer to the table. Finally tearing his eyes away from Blaine, Kurt seemed to notice his more obvious admirer. He looked towards him questioningly for a moment as the boy approached him with a leering gaze and a wink. Kurt then proceeded to give the boy a look so harsh and hard that it could have cut steel. The tall boy turned a deep red and walked off with his head hanging low. Kurt simply brushed some invisible lint off of his jacket and went back to watching Blaine.

That was when Sebastian realized he might have a problem with Kurt. He liked a challenge but Kurt seemed a little... unyielding. And that wouldn't work with Sebastian's time-line. He wanted to make Sam mad as soon as possible. He had initially decided to go after Kurt because he seemed to mean the most to Sam but maybe he would have to change up his plans a little bit. He followed the line of Kurt's gaze up to the counter and onto the short exuberant boy.

Blaine seemed more... persuadable. He was cute too. Sebastian preferred them a bit bigger but he wasn't that selective and he had certainly done worse than the bouncy boy.

Blaine went back to the table, carrying coffees for himself and his boyfriend. What a gentleman, Sebastian snorts to himself. He watches as they make sickeningly sweet puppy dog eyes at each other. There's an easy air of friendship between them, the conversation flows effortlessly, they laugh and smile at secret jokes. It makes Sebastian feel mildly queasy. After watching them for a while from behind a magazine, Sebastian notices Kurt standing up, he puts a hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezes. The sweet little look they share in parting almost pushes Sebastian's stomach over the edge.

After Kurt walks away, Blaine pulls out his phone and is thumbing through something. Sebastian thinks he's probably already texting his perfect little boyfriend how much he misses him, seriously nausea inducing.

Sebastian waits a couple minutes so that it doesn't seem like he is stalking the oblivious boy. Then he walks over to the table, feigning surprise at seeing Blaine there.

"Blaine, right?"

Blaine looks up startled, he takes in Sebastian's Dalton uniform, Sebastian can almost see the wheels turning as he tries to figure out if he knows Sebastian. Blaine sticks his hand out, "Yeah, I'm Blaine. I'm sorry, I feel like I should know you, but I just can't seem to remember your name."

Sebastian smiles his most disarming smile, reaching out to grasp Blaine's hand. "I'm Sebastian. I joined the Warblers over the summer. I'm pretty sure we were at some of the same parties, but I'm certain I'd remember if we had been introduced." He holds Blaine's hand just a little longer than is comfortable, appropriate or necessary.

Blaine pulls his hand out of Sebastian's, his smile faltering just a little. "Can I join you? I've heard so much about the Warbler's amazing front man, I'd love any advice you have to offer." Blaine gestures to the chair across the table from him. Sebastian pulls out the chair right next to him and pulls it just a little closer to Blaine.

"They talk about you all the time, you know? You're a legend." Sebastian watches the color in Blaine's cheeks flare up.

Blaine clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the praise Sebastian is heaping on him. He focuses on his coffee cup, "They exaggerate my talent, the Warblers are amazing. From what I've seen Nick has filled my shoes and more. And I'm sure if you are already in the Warblers, you don't need any advice from me." He looks up and smiles at Sebastian.

"Hmmm... I'm not so sure about Nick filling your shoes. I've seen videos, I don't know that anyone that the Warblers have is capable of filling your shoes."

They sit and talk for a while, Sebastian increasingly flirty, borderline aggressive. And Blaine refusing any advances, growing more and more quiet as the conversation progresses, he even slides his chair fractionally further away. Sebastian realizes that, obviously this tactic isn't going to work, he has to get Blaine somewhere where he is relaxed a little more and his guard is down.

"So, I'm thinking about hitting up the bar in Lima, Scandals tonight. Have you heard of it? I go there sometimes, it can be pretty fun. A little dancing, a little drinking."

Blaine had started shaking his head no before Sebastian had even finished talking. Sebastian isn't going to take no for an answer though. He has to keep his endgame in mind. He wants to get back at Sam, and if destroying the fluffy puppy that is Kurt and Blaine happens in the process, he is okay with that too. The world could definitely do with less of that disgusting glitter and candy-coated fluff.

"Thanks for the invite Sebastian, but I'm pretty sure my boyfriend wouldn't want me to go there without him. So, I'm going to have to decline. Plus, we have plans tonight."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, "Blaine, c'mon live a little! We're only young once, do you ever do something for yourself just because it's fun and you want to! I promise you'll have fun." Sebastian sees that there is no way that Blaine is going to change his mind. "I'll get fake ID's for both you and your boyfriend. Then he can come too." Sebastian smiles again, hoping to persuade Blaine with his charm and good looks.

He really doesn't want Kurt there at all, he wants Kurt nowhere near Blaine while he is trying to work his magic. But, if inviting the boyfriend is what it takes, then Sebastian won't let him stand in the way.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you are doing?"<p>

Sebastian had to wait a moment for his smile to fade before turning to Sam, his face the picture of innocence. "Well, at the moment, I'm doing some German translations for Herr Schmitt. Why? Did you have something better for me to do?"

Sam's face twisted. "You know what I am talking about. Don't fuck with my friends."

"Such language Samuel," he tssked, "I like it."

"I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry about," he paused and ran a hand across his face, "...whatever happened before but do not drag them into it. Please." He looked straight into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian turned back down to his homework on his desk and sighed. He slid his papers into the textbook before standing and facing Sam. "I'm not dragging them into anything. Maybe I actually like Blaine. He's very... endearing. Maybe I've had my eye on him since this summer."

"Bullshit."

"...And he's got a nice ass."

Sam's face turned a dark red but Sebastian continued on, unperturbed.

"I like the whole happy, innocent, inexperienced thing, you know? They're always the most fun. Always make the best noises too, all loud and..." his rant was cut off by Sam striding forward and slamming his hands down on the desk on either side of Sebastian's torso. Effectively blocking Sebastian in and making him lean back into the desk.

"Leave my friends alone. I am only going to tell you this once." The words were practically snarled.

Sebastian stared at him, their faces inches away, and didn't say a word. He waited. He knew that Sam wasn't really an aggressive person so he watched for the inevitable guilt to come and inwardly congratulated himself on his intuition when he saw it wash over Sam's face and the other boy pulled away. Only slightly, his defensiveness of his friends overcoming his natural instincts.

Sam ran his hand through his hair and looked towards the ground. "I really don't know what it is about you that makes me feel like this. I'm not this person." Sebastian wasn't sure if Sam was talking to him or himself. "I don't ever get angry like this." he looked up at Sebastian. "Maybe it is just you." He looked defeated. "What is it about you? You are such an asshole. You make me so angry but I still can't hate you. I still want to try to be friends."

At that, Sebastian couldn't keep the dark look off his face. "Is that all you want to be, Sam?"

Sam looked at him, seriously looked at him, for what felt like forever. "Yes", he paused for a moment before adding, "Can you do that?"

Sebastian had to seriously think about that. He was still mad. He had that lingering feeling of embarrassment and frustration, but did he seriously want to start a war with his roommate? Because he had a feeling that is what would happen if he continued to pursue Blaine. Which had been his plan. He didn't really want friends. Or need friends. And he didn't like the way Sam made his chest feel. But Sebastian always put on a good show face. Always.

With a smile on his face so fake it put Pamela Anderson's tits to shame he said, "Sure thing, roomie. Friends."

Sam's face visibly relaxed. Sebastian took that as his cue to continue, "but the three of us are going to Scandals tonight. And I make no promises about anything. As for our 'friendship'", he says the word likes it's poisonous, "we can start being friends tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The bouncer doesn't even check his I.D. when he walks into Scandals that night. They know him. He is there almost every weekend. He likes the atmosphere, loves to dance. And he genuinely likes the people. They don't ever push for conversation. Don't ever try to get into any sort of anything real, friendship or otherwise. Its the kind of superficially honest people that Sebastian can appreciate. He heads to the bar and orders a beer. He'll nurse it all night, he knows, and it will be warm by the time he finishes it but he feels the need to be the norm here. And maybe it will prepare him for whatever the night brings.<p>

Its almost eleven at night when Sebastian leaves the bar. Kurt and Blaine walking out together a few minutes before he did.

He knows when he has been defeated. Blaine hardly looked at him when they were dancing and Sebastian couldn't blame him. To be fair to himself, he wasn't actually trying that hard and Kurt was sitting there looking all prickly and attractive. And when he decided to join in all he had to do was give Sebastian that one look, a look that said it all, and Sebastian was done. He would never admit it to himself but maybe he was a little... relieved even. He really didn't want Sam to actually hate him. He just wanted him mad. But the absolute worst thing was that Sebastian actually cared what Sam thought of him. That, in itself, was unacceptable.

The cold air was a shock to his face as he opens the door to leave the bar. He twists his key fob in his hands and pauses when he hears yelling in the parking lot. He can't hear what is being said but he knows its Kurt and Blaine. He can see them, faintly, in the distance. Sees Blaine throw his arms up and walk away, sees Kurt reluctantly get in the car and drive off towards where Blaine walked off too. The car's brake lights light up and stay on for what feels like forever as Kurt is, Sebastian assumes, trying to get Blaine into the car. He doesn't see him actually get into the car though so when Kurt finally drives off, Sebastian pulls over to where the short boy is walking slowly, fiddling with his bow-tie and looking at the ground.

Sebastian rolls the passenger window open, leaning over to ask, "Need a ride?"

Blaine looks torn for a moment, stumbling slightly to the side. "I don't think Kurt would like that."

Sebastian shrugs. "You think he would like you walking home any better?"

Blaine doesn't say anything, just walks over to Sebastian's Audi and opens the passenger door. He slides into the seat, looking miserable.

They don't say anything for a few miles. Sebastian is tempted to flirt, say something outrageous. Anything really, if it breaks the silence. But he can't bring himself to do it. Blaine looks too sad, too small, too... young. He looks like he was just broken and Sebastian may break things but he doesn't deal with the previously damaged.

Commercials start up on the radio and Blaine breaks the silence.

"I don't understand. He thinks I don't want him, which is ridiculous because I always want him but then when I try to act on it he says no! He's so perfect and lovely and I just want him. Just want him, you know?"

"Umm..." Sebastian is at a loss for words. He honestly doesn't want to get in the middle of their little virgin love fest. He snickers at his own thoughts. Of course he'd LOVE to get in the MIDDLE of their love fest... just the more literal one that they, apparently, are not having. Not the emotional, dramatic and irritating one that was presenting itself.

"I want everything with him. It's like I don't even notice other people like that now. And I used to fall in love like every week! But when I found out what real love is like nothing else can compare. Like my day isn't complete until I see him smile."

Sebastian tries to hold in his vomit. And its not from too much beer.

"And he is so hot. Like, you have no idea. He is the single most attractive person I have ever met." Blaine looks over at Sebastian for the first time since he got in the car. "No offense or anything. You're... totally okay!" He says it so positively. With a smile on his face, like he is trying to reassure Sebastian that he is, in fact, 'totally okay'.

"Thanks. Really."

Blaine smiles, not even registering the flat tone in Sebastian's voice before continuing on, "You should see him dance when it's just the two of us. He lets go and he has this way of... shimmying that just makes me imagine how he looks when he's putting his pants on in the morning. Or, you know, taking them off at night. Because they are so tight." Blaine puts so much emphasis on the last word it sounds like a grunt. He looks out the window for a couple of seconds, apparently lost in thoughts of pants, when he slouches down in his seat and crosses his arms, visibly starting to pout.

"I'm not even drunk. I had like one beer."

Sebastian sighs, already mentally done with this whole conversation. "If by one you mean five then yes. You kept stealing mine too. You're surprisingly sneaky."

"But still!" Oh god, he was actually whining now. "I'm not that bad and he yelled at me. Actually yelled at me! He doesn't ever do that. I don't think I deserved that."

Sebastian just nods his head and makes a noise like, "hmm that's really interesting. I see your point," but really all he is thinking about is that Blaine is really annoying when he's drunk and he bets Sam wouldn't be like that. He bets Sam would be all jokes and sly grins and grabby hands. He hopes at least.

He is barely registering anything Blaine says now, something about "working visas" and time to visit "Ecuador". All he can think is that he has spent more time thinking and worrying about Sam, a guy that he has known less than a week, more than he has ever worried about any other guy that he's fucked. Any guy ever actually.

There is so much frustration floating around inside him that he doesn't say a word the rest of the drive except to ask for directions to Blaine's house. Blaine chatters on the rest of the way, not even noticing that his driver is too preoccupied inside his own head to even pretend to nod and listen. They pull up to the house and Blaine thanks Sebastian, says he's given him a lot to think about. And, really, what the hell? But Sebastian pretends that he totally knows what Blaine is talking about because he really just wants for Blaine to go inside so he can be alone. The short boy says a couple more "thank you's", smiles so big his eyes sparkle, and says one last thing about apologizing to the "love of his life" before finally exiting Sebastian's car.

Sebastian sighs and pulls out of the driveway. Sure, Blaine may be ridiculously corny and Kurt might be kind of ... well... a diva. But Sebastian got a little pull in his stomach when he thought of their relationship. And it wasn't the type of pull he normally got when he thought of two hot guys together. It was a longing type of pull. A type of pull he pushes away and out of his head because some cheesy co-dependent sappy relationship is not what he wants. Any relationship period is not what he wants.

He doesn't realize until he's been driving for about five minutes that if it's just him in the car that it means that it's just him alone with his thoughts and that is mostly what he does NOT want. So he slides the first CD his hand finds into his player... and mentally groans when "Marry The Night" starts up. He doesn't even really like Gaga. Augusten had practically forced the CD on him saying, "Aren't all guys like you supposed to like this shit?" Sebastian didn't even argue; knew better than to try that with his brother and had just taken the CD with a small "thanks".

He listened for approximately 15 seconds before reaching forward and skipping to the next song and the next and so on until he stopped. The beat of the song he stopped on perfect for washing out his obnoxious thoughts. He listened mindlessly to the beginning before planning out the rest of his night. He was feeling a little out of character, out of sorts. Maybe he would finally put his "Welcome to the Warblers" gift to good use tonight. He hadn't thrown it away after all, no matter how tempted he had been. Lady Gaga's voice cut through his thoughts.

_I want your whiskey mouth all over my blond self_

Flushing from the images the words brought up he decided that, yes, he would finally open his gift.

… _and a filthy pout_

At this point, he would do anything to get his mind off these ridiculous, foreign feeling and thoughts that were ricocheting around in his brain.

* * *

><p>Sebastian never drank hard alcohol. He would drink a couple of beers here and there but when it came to actually trying to get drunk he just... didn't.<p>

So when he storms back into Dalton, angry at what he doesn't have (because he doesn't want it, damn it!), he doesn't even really even think about the consequences when he reaches under his bookshelf and pulls out the bottle of whiskey. He had been irrationally furious when Jon had first given it to him (a welcoming gift from the "beat-boxing warbler" he had said) but the anger had passed when Sebastian realized there was no way he could have known better. No one knew anything about his life. That was the way he had made it and that's the way it would stay.

He pulled his polo over his head, tossing it on Sam's bed for good measure before putting his ear-buds in and setting his iPod to his sad song play-list, cleverly titled **Existentialism**, and flops down onto his bed. He is still in his jeans and shoes but he doesn't care. He's mad. His whole plan to seduce Blaine had failed and he didn't even have it in him to care. He just wanted Sam to be mad again. He liked Sam all flustered, face red. Tongue darting out to run over his lips in frustration. He just liked Sam.

But no, Sebastian mentally corrected himself. He didn't like anyone. He liked sex. So that is what he needed to do. Fuck it out of his system. That was all it was. He was horny and his roommate was hot.

And he would drown out that voice in the back of his head that said "You're lying to yourself, asshole." for as long as he could and if he had to use cheap whiskey... then so be it.

When the door opens two hours later and Sam walks in Sebastian barely acknowledges it. Waving his hand, limply, in the air with a muttered, "yo, roomie."

Sam takes in his shirtless roommate and looks shocked at first, then disbelieving. "Please tell me you are not stupid enough to be drunk at school."

Sebastian sits up slowly from where he was laying on his bed, braces himself on his hands and stands up. He smiles like he is proud of himself and raises an eyebrow at Sam. "I'm not drunk enough to be stupid at school." He takes a step toward Sam and jumps when his foot knocks into his half empty bottle. "Shit." A frown comes over his face now. "Why are you just getting here now? It's like... late or early. Depending on where you live. I guess. I don't know but... Where were you?" Sebastian voice was raising slightly towards the end as he realized that he actually was mad that Sam hadn't been there.

His roommate looked at him very seriously before answering, "I was in the common room talking on the phone to my best friend who was very upset. Though, surprisingly, I don't think it was anything you did. But you shouldn't have invited them to that bar, you know. They don't do stuff like that. They aren't that kind of people. And you definitely weren't inviting them out of the kindness of your heart."

Sebastian's eyes turned glacial. He stalks towards Sam. His good-natured drunkenness turning into something a little darker. "That kind of people? What exactly are you meaning to say, Sam?" There is only a slight slurring to his words. No one gets to put him into a 'type'. He gets enough of that from his brother and he will not tolerate it from anyone else. Drunk or sober.

"I just mean you are a little more... open. I guess." Sam turns red at this and Sebastian stares and his lips and... wait for it... SUCCESS. There's that tongue coming out to swipe over the bottom lip nervously. Leaving the surface shiny and wet and tempting and successfully making Sebastian forget any offensive thing that Sam could possibly have said, like, ever.

So distracted by Sam's slick mouth, Sebastian barely even noticed that he was, once again, getting in the other boys space. It was a place that he had found himself in many times since they had met that he could honestly say he was starting to feel very comfortable there. Feeling Sam's breath on his face, watching his eyes shoot very briefly to stare down at Sebastian's torso.

"Oh, I'm very open." He reaches down and grabs Sam's hand, placing it on his own stomach. His muscles contract from the warm contact and Sam's breath shoots out in surprise. "You can touch me, Sam. You can do whatever you want." He pushes his face into Sam's neck, mouthing hotly at the skin there. "I want you to do whatever you want to me."

Sam doesn't move, doesn't pull his hand away. Just stands still, breathing heavily as Sebastian crowds in just a little closer.

"Or would you rather I touch you, Sam?" He drops his hand to grip at Sam's thigh. His nails dig into the denim.

"Let you fuck my hand. Or my mouth." He breathes the last part into Sam's ear and delights in the small whimper that escapes from the other boy.

He moves his hand up, ever so slowly, until he is only inches away from his target.

"Sebastian. You're drunk." Still not telling him to stop though, Sebastian thinks.

"So..." he leans in to whisper in his ear. Its all hot breath and Sebastian can fucking _hear _Sam's tongue as it came out to wet his lips. He's that close. "You're hard." And with those words he moves his hand just that little more, just to prove his point. And Sam is hard, just like Sebastian knew he would be. Sebastian presses his whole hand against Sam, rubbing hard once before alternating pressure and squeezing just enough for Sam to want more. And when Sam's eyes close and he leans almost imperceptibly into Sebastian's palm, Sebastian starts to slowly pull down the zipper on his jeans.

Sam's eyes open at the sound of the teeth spreading. It had been all silence, heavy breathing and the muffled beat coming out of Sebastian's forgotten ear-buds up until then and the quick noise was very discernible against the others. "No, you're drunk. Just stop." He dropped his hand from Sebastian's stomach, where is had been clenching into the firm skin.

Sebastian pulls back for a moment, staring at Sam's flushed face, before reaching forward and putting his hand inside Sam's jeans. Finally, getting to grip something besides denim.

Sam moans and his eyes shut again, just for a moment, before he grabs Sebastian's wrist and shoves it away.

"I said no! What is wrong with you, man?" Sam looked furious. Turned on, but furious, as he zips his pants back up.

Eyes starting to burn, Sebastian backs up a step. He's feeling so overwhelmed. Every feeling he's pushed down is just bubbling up with the alcohol added into the mix. He can feel his face burning and wonders if his chest is starting to turn red too.

"I don...," Sebastian swallows heavily, "I don't drink like this...don't like it. I'm not my mom." His face crumples.

"I'm so sorry." Its just a small murmur out of his mouth but Sam hears it, nonetheless.

He walks away from where Sam is standing by the door and drops to the floor against his bed. Pulling his legs into his chest, wrapping his arms around them and laying his forehead in the space between his knees.

He just needs him to know. He doesn't know exactly what he needs him to know he just needs to tell him. Anything. Everything. Just... something.

Sebastian groans and Sam looks at him worriedly. This is exactly why he doesn't drink the hard stuff. Because he truly can't handle it. Can't handle how it makes him too honest about things that are too important. But he can't hold it back. The need to share and be close to someone, finally, breaks through and he is trying to piece together a word, or even a sentence, when he realizes that one of his ear-buds is still in his ear. He stops to listen and the song that's playing makes him feel... whatever he's feeling... amplified. He needs to share this with Sam. Make him understand. He doesn't stand up, he just looks at Sam and reaches into his pocket to start the song over.

His voice is weak and he feels like a fucking idiot but his stupid mind can't think of anything better to do, to say, so he drops his head back down and sings.

_I don't know you but I want you  
>All the more for that<br>Words fall through me and always fool me  
>And I can't react<em>

His voice falls so quiet he can barely hear himself sing the next part.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time, raise your hopeful voice<br>You had the choice, you've made it now_

Sebastian can't even find a word to describe the look on Sam's face. But he's drunk and already too far in to stop now.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
>And I can't go back<br>Moods that take me and erase me  
>And I'll paint it black<em>

He doesn't notice the tears falling from his eyes, or Sam sliding down to sit next to him, only notices his presence when he feels Sam's arm go around his shoulders and nudges his head onto Sam's firm, warm chest. And he is drunk enough that he doesn't pull away. He just lets Sam hold him, slowly rubbing his hand up and down Sebastian's shoulder and making soothing noises.

He falls asleep on Sam's bed, with Sam's Yoda fleece wrapped around him and Sam laying on top of the blanket, fully clothed with both of his arms around the boy curled into his side.

He never feels Sam wipe the tears out from under his eyes. Never feels him push his hair back from his forehead. Doesn't hear the mindless lullabies Sam sings long after Sebastian's silent tears stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next chapter is Sam POV. Sebastian's 'selective' drunken memory loss may happen. Also I never thought I would ever put song lyrics into a fic again but it couldn't be helped and no promises will be made that is does not happen again. So we hope you enjoyed. Reviews are lovely. And to those people who reviewed twice... you are the reason this story got continued. **


	5. Heart Eyes and Lingering Touches

Authors Note. Thank you so much for all the encouragment. We never gave up this story. Chapter six is already started. This chapter is mostly Trin. She is pretty much completely Sam's POV at this point. To those of you who reviewed and PM'ed us thank you so much. Thats what moved the story along. Enjoy!

When Sam wakes up in the morning, his bed is empty and cold. His Yoda fleece has been spread over him, and when he pulls it tight up over his head he gets a whiff of cologne that is definitely not his. Memories from the night before crash over him. He snapped up, and looks at the room around him. Sebastian's bed is perfectly made and his clothes aren't spread around the room anymore. The mostly empty bottle from the night before is also missing. Realizing that he is truly alone, Sam flops back down on the bed. He facepalms, talking to his empty room, "What the fuck is wrong with you, seriously?"

Was he deranged, why did he keep letting himself get into these situations with Sebastian? He could just say no, not let him get so close, not let him touch him. But it was like he had to force himself to stop Sebastian. He hadn't ever felt like this before, so confused by his own actions. And it was all made worse by the fact that Sebastian could be such an utter douche bag. If he was nice, at least then Sam could understand all this a little more.

As Sam was contemplating his own stupidity, his phone beeped, interrupting his self flagellation. He grabbed his phone off the night stand, sliding it unlocked. The text from Kurt was from an hour ago, his phone must have been beeping for a while.

_Thanks for talking to me last night -K _

Sam looks at the text, it doesn't sound like Kurt and Blaine have made up yet. Even though Kurt had been upset, disappointed and angry last night; the thing that had shone through everything was that he loved Blaine. He tapped a response back to Kurt, _I'm glad I could at least listen. I hope everything is ok sooner than later. _

He set his phone back down and goes back to his tortured musings. He closed his eyes and all he can see is Sebastian's hand over his on Sebastian's warm stomach. He can feel Sebastian's hot breath against his neck as he says dirty things. Things that excited Sam more than he was prepared to admit. He needs to think on this with an open mind, but he also feels like part of his problem is that everything is in his head. If he could talk to someone about this, maybe it would make more sense. Without letting himself think about it he picked his phone back up.

_Do you think that you could come here on Saturday morning? I'm just needing to talk some stuff out and I can't do it over the phone. _

Seconds later his phone is beeping with an incoming text.

_Of course, anything you need. Opening performance is Friday, I know you're coming, but we have the after party. I can head to Dalton as soon as I wake up on Saturday. -K _

Setting his phone down, Sam opened his drawer and pulled out his book. If he can get his thoughts organized a little, or at least down on paper maybe he'll have it together enough to explain to Kurt a little better.

Sam spent all of his free time in the library. He curled into an arm chair in the corner, tucked his ear buds in and wrote, letting the words pour onto the pages. When his hand started cramping, he put his pen down and started to read over everything that he had written. Some of the things that he had written surprised him. It was apparent from his own words that he was attracted to Sebastian. He was definitely interested. It was also abundantly clear that he had a lot of questions. But, he didn't know what to do with that knowledge, he didn't know that getting involved with the guy that was his roommate was a good idea. He had always been a very open minded person, but the thoughts were quite an adjustment.

There were two things that were obvious. One, he needed to make up his mind about Sebastian, he was the kind of person that could do anything he put his mind to once it was settled. And he knew that he needed to make things at least bearable with Sebastian, even if they didn't get everything figured out yet. He had to sleep in his room and that meant that he couldn't avoid Sebastian for too much longer. Looking at his phone, he realized the Warblers rehearsal would be done soon, that was probably going to be Sam's only opportunity to corner him.

Gathering up his things, he headed towards the Warblers common room. He dropped his stuff and slid down the wall opposite the door to wait for their rehearsal to finish. He could hear them singing, Sebastian's voice sharing the lead part with another Warbler. His voice was really good, and listening to them made Sam miss the New Directions. He pushed the thoughts of his friends to the side and tried to focus on what he wanted to say to Sebastian.

Before he could get too involved in his planning, the doors to the room slammed open. Boys in blazers streamed out. Sam quickly jumped up, grabbing his stuff, knowing that Sebastian wasn't going to make this easy. Sure enough, Sebastian walked out apparently deep in conversation with one of the other boys. When he saw Sam, his glance skittered away back to Nick. Sebastian pointedly walked past Sam, not acknowledging his presence. Sam took a couple quick steps and grabbed Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

Both Nick and Sebastian stopped and looked at him. Sebastian smiled at him, "Hey roomie, didn't see you there. Sure, what's up?" Sam looked at him, was he serious?

Nick seemed to sense the tension between the two. "All right, I'll let you guys chat." He touched Sebastian's elbow as he walked past, "See you tomorrow man, good job today!" He passed by Sam with a quick nod.

"So, Sam... what's going on?" He smiled at Sam again.

"Ok..." Sam steeled himself, he couldn't back down. "Can we go somewhere and talk? Maybe one of the common rooms or the cafeteria or something?" He thought it would be best if they were in public where things couldn't get so wildly out of control again.

Sebastian's smiled stayed firmly in place, "Sure Sam. Wherever you want. I'll follow you."

Sam adjusted his grip on his bag nervously. He headed towards the main common room. The silence between them got more awkward as they walked. "So, how are you feeling? I wasn't expecting you to feel human today when you woke up, let alone have everything cleaned up and be gone when I got up."

"Ah, Sammy, you didn't have to worry about me. I'm a big boy. I'm fine, I'm always fine." He smiled, his face a cocky mask. They get to the common room, each taking a seat in one the arm chairs around one of the big tables.

Sam takes in Sebastian's smirk, and realizes two things, first, he was worried and second, he can tell that Sebastian is lying. "We've had this conversation before and nothing changes, so I'm gonna just skip it. You freaked me out last night. You were really upset. I didn't know what was really going on and I didn't know what to do. And then this morning, you're gone and now you're acting like nothing is wrong." He pauses, looking at Sebastian to see if anything is making a dent. "And clearly, something is wrong. I'm not saying you need to tell me anything. But, if I can help or you do want to talk, I'm here. And if I've done something, please tell me so I can make it right or better...or whatever."

Sebastian leaned forward, laughed quietly and studied his fingernails. "I was drunk last night Sam, nothing more. I'm fine and you won't be seeing a repeat of that anytime soon. But, on the other hand, eventually we're going to have to do something about this... tension." Sebastian put extra emphasis on the word tension, gesturing between them with his hand.

Sam's cheeks colored and he swallowed hard, "I can't disagree that there's some... stuff we're gonna have to discuss. I'm not ready to talk about anything yet. I need some space to get my head straight."

Sebastian nodded slowly, "I can let you have that much. I'll be here when you're ready to talk." He paused, then smirked, "Just don't take too long."

It seemed like a dismissal, so Sam stood up, "All right, I'm going to head back to the library and get some work done. I'll see you later." Well, that was awkward.

The performance on Friday came fast. From Kurt's texts it didn't seem like he and Blaine had talked at all since the gay bar incident. Sebastian had kept his word and his distance since their chat in the common room. Their contact had been cordial and limited, both of them finding reasons not to be in their room. Sam was planning on sitting with the Hudmel's so he wouldn't have to sit alone. Jeff had offered to let him ride to McKinley with him. He had been a little hesitant about riding with the Warbler, but Blaine had said the Warblers were some of his best friends, so Sam had agreed.

At first, the ride had been somewhat awkward, but then Jeff had started reminiscing about the time Blaine had spent as the lead singer of the Warblers. After that the ice had been broken and the conversation flowed smoothly. Sam got the backstory for all the Warblers. It was obvious from how Jeff talked about Nick that they were very close, best friends. Jeff lit up when he talked about Nick and their antics and they were clearly well liked at Dalton. Sam could see himself hanging out with Jeff and Nick.

Most of the Warblers were at the play, Blaine had stopped by and given them all tickets earlier in the week. Sebastian was sitting with Nick and David when Jeff and Sam walked in. Their eyes met briefly, but Jeff started joking with Sam and the moment passed. The musical was wonderful and in many ways, watching his old friends perform made Sam miss them more than he had let himself since his family moved.

After, the Dalton boys all walked out to their cars together. The drive back to Dalton was long and it was late. They had rehearsal the next morning, so that meant everyone but Sam had to wake up early. Jeff chatted randomly on the way back to Dalton, Sam had texted both Blaine and Kurt once he was in the car, telling them both how amazing they had been.

Jeff's aimless chatter trailed off, and Sam watched as his fingers tapped quickly against the steering wheel. "So, how are you settling in? Things with you and Sebastian seem kind of tense..."

Sam unconsciously popped his lips like he did when he was uncomfortable. "We're fine, just normal getting to know your roommate stuff, I think. Anything you want to share about Sebastian? Anything that might help me figure him out?"

Jeff laughed, "Sebastian just transferred too, so we don't really know anything about him, barely more than we know about you," he smiled at Sam. "He seems like a nice enough guy, he's a really good singer. He doesn't talk much about his old school or why he transferred. He doesn't talk much about anything except Dalton and the Warblers really."

Realizing that the conversation wasn't going to help him figure Sebastian out, Sam changed the subject before Jeff could realize that there was more to the tension between Sebastian and Sam than Sam was admitting to. The rest of the drive back to the school was filled with talk of the McKinley production of West Side Story.

Once they got back to Dalton, Jeff walked with Sam back to his room. "Nick and I are always around if you ever need anything or want to hang out. I'll give you both of our numbers, so you have them. You can give us yours too, that way if we're doing something fun, we can give you a shout." Sam felt better than he had since he had come to Dalton. He hadn't thought about his roommate drama in a couple hours and knowing that he was going to talk to Kurt about everything the next day made him feel infinitely better.

Their dorm room was empty, as Sam had expected. He quickly got ready for bed and sent Kurt a quick text to confirm that he was still coming the next morning. His exhaustion claimed him before he got a response.

Sam awoke the next morning to someone ruffling his hair. He rolled over and tried to see who was harassing him through sleepy eyes. Bright blue eyes smiled back at him. "Kurt, what's going on? How did you get in here?"

Kurt laughed, "Being the Warbler's ex-frontman has its advantages."

Sam rolled completely over and noticed that Blaine was standing behind Kurt. "Hey guys. What time is it?"

"10AM! I texted you to see if you cared if Blaine came, but you didn't answer, so I brought him. Jeff let us in and Sebastian was leaving your room when we got here, he told us we could come in and wake you up."

"Sorry, I was exhausted. Lots on my mind and the school work is a lot harder here. Let me just get up and dressed, I'll be right back and then we can talk."

When Sam came back dressed and ready, Blaine was gone. "So, it looks like you two made up. What happened?"

Kurt smiled and Sam couldn't help but notice the blush that flooded his cheeks. "He apologized and we talked. Sebastian doesn't mean anything to him and we're better than ever."

Sam knew that there was something Kurt wasn't telling him, but he was content to leave it for now. Before he could ask where Blaine was, he was walking back into the room.

Kurt and Blaine sat back against Sam's headboard, settled down so they were side by side and Sam reclined against the foot of his bed. "I don't know how long Sebastian's going to be gone, so we should probably just get right into what I want, need to talk about."

Both boys nodded, so Sam continued. "So, I know you guys have your issues with Sebastian. I've had my own issues, but I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about them. And I was really confused, so I haven't really... been ready to talk about all this. I'm still not ready, but I'm tired of being confused. I'm hoping talking about it will help. Sebastian is really pushy, I know you've both dealt with that. It's been a little different with me, but he's been pushy and it makes me uncomfortable, but not for reasons that I ever thought would apply to me. He touched me the other day, I told him to stop..."

Blaine sat forward and angry look on his face, he grabbed Kurt's hand. "Sam, no one has a right to touch you unless you say it's ok. And he's your roommate, if you don't feel safe, then we need to talk to your RA and get you out of this room."

Sam gestured for Blaine to sit back down and he did slowly. "I told him to stop, he eventually did. But, I was confused. I wanted him to stop because it was making me uncomfortable, but not because of what he was doing. It was how it made me feel." He stopped talking, he can feel his cheeks burning. Finally, he continued, speaking much quieter than before. "I liked it, I liked it when he made me touch him, when he touched me."

Kurt pursed his lips as if he wanted to say something, then thought better of it. "I know you don't fully believe in bisexuality Kurt. But, he makes me feel the same way that Santana did. It isn't that I'm into girls more than guys or instead of guys. I've never felt this way before about a guy. I'm not even sure what it means. I don't know that I'm bi or anything. I'm definitely not gay, I'm definitely into girls. But, I'm just so confused and I'm scared. If I was going to try anything with anyone, Sebastian would be the last person that I would trust or choose. But, like I said, I've never felt like this about another guy."

There was silence for a minute, he could practically see the wheels turning in Kurt's head, and Blaine sat silently, waiting for Kurt to speak "Sam, I really hope that you didn't feel like you couldn't talk to me or us because of what I said about being bi to Blaine. It isn't that I don't think bisexuality is real. I do, and I think that sexuality is a whole spectrum. I don't even think that people should confine themselves to gay, bi, straight or any title if they don't want to. I fully believe that people can be attracted to both sexes, I just really didn't think Blaine was bi, I thought it was a cop-out and I was angry. I said things I didn't mean and we've talked about all of that."

He paused, looking at Blaine who continued. "Sam, we don't care if you are gay or bi or asexual or just confused. We will ALWAYS be your friends and support you."

Sam felt grateful tears well in his eyes and he swallowed thickly a couple times before he could continue. The relief he felt just at saying all of these things out loud was immense, he felt like a band around his chest had been undone.

"I'm not sure what any of this means and I'm scared. I can't think of a worse person to want to try anything with. But, I don't have these feelings about anyone else, I've never had feelings like this before. I don't know what I should do or where to go from here."

Blaine piped in, more enthusiastic than Sam would have expected. "If you have any questions, about anything, Kurt and I are here for you. We'll answer anything that we can. And for other things, there's always the internet. Oooh, and Kurt's dad gave him some pamphlets that he found pretty helpful." The smirk on his face grew as he looked over at his boyfriend, who had his face buried in his hands. Sam could only see a bright crimson strip of forehead above his hands. Kurt's voice came out muffled from his hands, "Blaine, seriously we agreed never to talk about that again, it was mortifying having the conversation and mortifying telling you about it only to have you tell me that you prompted it."

Blaine put his arms around Kurt and kissed the side of his head as he laughed. "Ah pumpkin, you used to be my little penguin. But you've changed so much since then." Kurt allowed Blaine to pull his hands from his face and grab his face for a quick peck on the lips.

Sam had no idea what they were talking about, but it was definitely the most physicality they had shown in front of him.

Blaine was still laughing as he turned to Sam and started talking again. "When I was figuring everything out when I was younger, I went out on the internet and found some, ah... movies and clips to watch. It was definitely an indicator of what I liked and was attracted to. Maybe you could try that before you do anything physical with anyone, just to see if you're... um... interested physically."

Sam could feel his face burning, he could even feel a thin layer of sweat on his face. "All right then, I think that's enough helpful advice on that front."

Kurt interrupted, "Blaine, seriously it traumatized me when we had this conversation and I knew I was gay. Just let him talk and figure his own head out before you throw him at the porn. It was terrifying enough to think of it in the abstract for me, but he isn't even sure that he wants that at all."

Sam couldn't help but notice that Kurt used past tense when he talked about being scared. Again, he thought that something had changed with his best friends. However, with everything else going on, he wasn't sure that this was the right conversation for him to be starting. Not to mention, it would be awkward if they were all together. Better to bring it up later, when it was just one of them.

"I think that you should see if Sebastian wants to go out with us, Blaine and I, and the two of you. A real date, where he isn't going to manhandle you. You can get to know him in a safe space, away from Dalton. We can make sure that he behaves himself. And I will seriously maim him with my Sai swords if he starts any shenanigans. As a matter of fact, it would be my pleasure."

Sam laughed, he had seen Kurt with his Sai swords and he thought that might be enough intimidation to keep Sebastian in line. "We aren't on the best terms right now. So, far almost all of our conversations have ended in shouting. He's made it clear that he's interested, I think he knows I'm at least curious, even thought I keep telling him that I'm not. He said that he would give me space, but I'm really nervous to bring this up to him, what if it turns out that I'm not attracted to him really and I was just confused?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, but it was Blaine who spoke, "We can stay with you to talk to him about it if you want, or if you want, you can think about it for a bit before you talk to him. But, if things don't go well and we need to get you out of here, we will. I know your RA and I know almost all the administration, we will make sure that you are comfortable and safe." Sam couldn't miss the silent communication that they seemed to share when talking about all this or the way that Blaine grasped Kurt's hand. There had to be a story to all of this, something that they hadn't ever shared with him.

"I think that I should wait a while, maybe think about all of this a little more and then talk to him. I really appreciate everything that you guys have done. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Talk to Santana?" Kurt smiled sarcastically. "There might be a conflict of interest there though."

Sam imagined the conversation that he would have had with his ex-girlfriend. "Yeah, I don't know that it would have been very helpful. She probably would have just told me to sleep with him."

Blaine nodded, "Yep, I can't tell you how many times she told me to just get laid this fall while we were rehearsing for the musical. She kept insisting that it would help my dancing skills, but Brittany let it slip, without even knowing what she was saying that Santana just wanted to know which one of us was a bottom. So you're probably right."

Kurt's cheeks were brilliant again, "All right, on that note, unless you need us more we are going to let you do some thinking. Just let us know if you need to talk, about anything."

"I think that I want to do the... double date thing. Would next weekend work for you guys? If he agrees to it, obviously..."

Kurt nodded, "Of course Sam, we'll make it work. Just let us know when you want to go. And I mean it, we can come back or either one of us can, we're only a phone call away."

Sam leaned forward and gave his best friends a hug. They hugged him tight together. Sebastian chose that moment to walk in. "Well boys, if you had told me you had an orgy planned, I would have stayed."

Sam pulled back, ready to snap something angrily back at Sebastian. It was only Blaine's hand on his shoulder that stopped him. "They were just leaving."

Kurt slid off the bed first, then turned around to offer Blaine a hand. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he took in the action and the look on Blaine's face, but he didn't say anything more.

"Thanks again guys, I'll call you later to let you know about next weekend." Both boys gave him quick hugs before they walked out his dorm door.

"Cute Sam, were your little friends here to rub it in?"

"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about..."

"Wow, I had no idea you were that oblivious." He paused looking at Sam like he was ridiculous. "Clearly, they totally did it last night. Knowing how prudish they both apparently are, it was their first time. Not to mention they were practically glowing with the satisfaction" Sebastian trailed off, more talking to himself than Sam. "Totally never pegged Hummel as a top, but sometimes people surprise you."

Sam froze, he was running through the morning in his head, things started to connect, and Sebastian could be right. "All right, we totally aren't going to talk about whether my friends did or didn't have sex. I have a bunch of homework, so I'm going to head to the library. I'll see you later." He grabbed his backpack, threw his laptop in it and was out of the door before Sebastian could continue his train of thought.

Over the course of the next couple days, Sam let his mind wander. He let himself imagine a date with Sebastian. He could see them kissing, this time without him pushing Sebastian away. He wasn't crazy, Sebastian wasn't going to start acting charming and sweet, but Sam definitely enjoyed his snarkiness and his quick wit. He was hoping that some of the uncomfortable feelings would disappear after he and Sebastian talked.

On Wednesday, after dinner Sam was sitting on his bed waiting for Sebastian to come from Warbler's rehearsal. He was still unsure of what he wanted to happen but after thinking for days, he had decided he needed to at least try to see what could happen with Sebastian. So, he was going to just lay it out with his roommate and see where the chips fell.

Sebastian walked in, he noticed Sam right away and seemed surprised. Both of them had only been in the room to sleep or change clothes over the last week. Sebastian's surprise was quickly smoothed away, "Hey buddy. What's going on? I figured you would be in the library again."

Sam braced himself, "If you have time, I'd like to talk to you..." He trailed off, surely Sebastian could figure out what he wanted to talk about.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd stop pussyfootting around and talk to me." He smirked at Sam.

"I, uh, I really have no idea what I'm doing, but I do know that I'm curious about whatever this is." Sam gestured between them. "So, I want to try something, and then depending on how that goes I have something I want to ask you."

Sebastian examined Sam's face, "At least you're finally being honest" the smirk grew wider. "I knew you'd only be able to resist me for so long."

Sam felt his cheeks warm and color, he plowed on knowing that if he stopped he wouldn't be able to do this again. His voice grew softer, "If you'll let me, I really want to try something." He took a step toward Sebastian.

"I don't fuck on the first date Sam, just a warning."

Sam laughed nervously, "Yeah, me either... I just want to kiss you, without all the other stuff that was going on before." He dropped his gaze and then looked up at Sebastian nervously.

Sebastian laughed, "I can definitely do that, come here."

Sam closed the distance between them, slowly. He licked his lips, and then he was in front of Sebastian, close enough to reach out and touch him. He was nervous, but he wanted this. They stepped forward at the same time, and their lips met. Unlike the harsh, desperate clash of lips that had happened the first time, this time it was deep, slow and wet. The space between their bodies disappeared, Sebastian's hands fell to Sam's hips.

Time slowed and before Sam was really aware of what was going on, Sebastian was pulling away. He took a step back and opened his eyes. Sebastian was still smirking, it seemed when they weren't yelling at each other that was his default facial expression. "I know that I just rocked your world, but if you're going to ask me to go steady, I'll save you the trouble and say no right now."

Sam could tell from the tone of Sebastian's voice that he was teasing him. "I wasn't going to ask that. I'm curious, I want to see what this is. I want to hang out with you when we aren't yelling at each other or alone and tempted to do only this. If you wanted, we could try to hang out this weekend, maybe with some friends."

"What were you thinking? If its lame, then maybe we should just stay here and do this." The smirk on his face turned into a leer.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could grab some food with Kurt and Blaine."

"Jesus, I think it would have been better if you had asked me to go steady. I don't know if I can handle dinner with those two. Their heart eyes and lingering touches give me a rash. And after our gay bar disaster, I don't think they would be willing to do that for you."

"Actually, they already said they would go, if you would."

"Wow, they must love you a lot." Sebastian's tone took on a sarcastic edge. "If you think you can spend long enough for dinner with me, with all of us, then I can try. But, only if we can do more of that after. And I can't promise to be on my best behavior. There's something about your innocence that make me want to be bad." And again, the leer was back, full force directed at Sam.

Sam swallowed hard, "It sounds like we're on then."


End file.
